Amelia and Silver
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Another Out to find Silver story whit a little twist. Trust me it is better than it sounds. Now in chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

It was just another day for the Dopplers. Amelia sat in their living room, reading a new book, while Delbert was up in the library working. It was then that Benjamin, Amelia´s only son, appeared, moving into the living room. Amelia looked up from her reading, and smiled.

"Yes, Benjamin… what is it?" Amelia asked, curious.

"Amanda and the others are doing something they're not supposed to do again," Benjamin informed his mother.

Amelia could only sigh. She loved her daughters very much indeed, but they were quite the handful sometimes. "Yes? What is it this go round?" Amelia asked, pausing to sip her tea.

Benjamin locked his hands behind his back, torn between doing what was right, and telling on his sisters, who'd be furious with him. Benjamin's morals won the battle, and he said, "They're trying on your uniform, Momma."

Amelia choked at that news, inadvertantly spraying her tea everywhere as she did so. Composing herself quickly, she frowned, then looked back to her son.

"T-T-They're up in the attic," Benjamin stammered, wincing as he watched his mother jump to her feet and rush right past him. "Oh, man… those three are _so_ dead," he told himself aloud, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, up in the attic, Amelia walked in and saw her three daughters at work. The redhead Amanda had commandeered her mother's tri-corner hat as well as her gloves. The blonde Angelina had drawn on her mother's boots, though she was having more than a little difficulty standing up straight in them. The raven-haired Alice wore the uniform's jacket and pants, both of which were far too big on her, forcing her to roll back the sleeves and hold up the pants with both hands.

"How in the world does Mom wear these things?" a displeased Angelina demanded of no one in particular, having to hold on to her sister Amanda in order not to topple over.

Amanda ignored her sister's plight, so intent she was on her play-acting. "Hey, you two! Look, I'm Mom," Amanda announced, taking up a rather good imitation of her mother's proud stance and posture. Giving both her sisters a look of authority, Amanda proceeded toin an uncanny imitation of her mother's precise dictionsay, "Cadets… I am Captain Amelia. And, while you are aboard my ship you shall address me as Captain or ma'am."

Alice and Angelina giggled at their sister's antics. "Say, Mandy… you're good. That was _so_ Mom," Alice confessed around another bout of giggles.

"Of course," Angelina informed her sisters a moment later. "You two do know that if she ever caught us like this, she´d kill the three of us."

Amelia watched all three of her mischievious daughters pale at that thought. Well, Amelia thought to herself, they've had their fun… now it was time to pay the piper. She walked silently in on them, coming to rest just behind Angelina, who had last spoken. "Oh my, no, girls… I wouldn´t kill you. I love you far too much to do something quite so drastic as all that," Amelia began.

The three girls screeched, whirling about to spot their mother, and her most disapproving green eyes.

"Oh, man," groaned Amanda, hanging her head. "We are _so_ busted…"

Amelia worked hard to not smile at her daughter's last observation.

"Busted indeed," Amelia agreed. "And as such, you three have just garnered yourselves a well-deserved period of being grounded. I believe a week will be just the ticket, don't you think?"

All three blinked in surprise. _A whole week?_ But, all three knew better than to protest…all that would get them was additional time. "Yes, ma'am," the three girls responded woodenly.

Amelia nodded in satisfaction. She then cast a look to her Amanda. "Oh, I suppose I would be remiss, if I did not at least congratulate you, Amanda dear, on your rather nice imitation of me. Very nicely done," Amelia told her. "Though, in the future, the next time you should try that, do hold your head a bit higher, dear, like this…" Amelia placed her finger under Amanda's chin, and adjusted her just so.

"Very well, then," Amelia continued. "The jig, as it were, girls, is up." She held out her hand to Amanda, who pulled off her gloves, then handed her mother them as well as her hat. "Thank you, Amanda."

Amelia then turned toward Angelina. The girl's brown eyes went wide and she gasped as her mother simply grabbed her by her collar and lifted her easily out of the boots. Amelia then placed her daughter gently down on the floor, and said simply, "Thank you, dear."

"Now, Alice… if you please?" Amelia simply asked, and the girl gave her the jacket and pants in a hurry. The girls now stood at attention before their mother as Amelia stowed her uniform away in the closet.

She then turned back to her three daughters. "Girls… I am very disappointed in you all," Amelia said gravely.

The three looked down at their feet and replied in a very quiet, "Yes, ma'am."

Amelia felt terrible punishing them, but she did what she felt was best for all. "Now, what shall happen if I am to catch you three up here again trying on that uniform?"

Alice gulped, "No more sweets."

Angelina added, rather despondantly, "No more trips on the _Legacy_."

Amanda then sighed heavily and concluded, "And plenty of chores… for all three of us."

"Very nicely surmised," Amelia concurred, looking down to them sternly. "So, there will be no repeat of this outrageous behavior. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the girls barked, their gazes still not meeting their mother's glare.

"Very well then. Your grounding will begin right after supper. You may go," Amelia said. She turned her back on her truant girls, though she did listen to hear them leave for their rooms.

After they had left, she hung her head. She knew what she had done was necessary, but that didn't mean she had to enjoy it. With a weary sigh, she left the attic, and went to the library in search of her husband.

"Hello, darling," she said upon seeing him at his desk.

"Ah, Amelia! Whatever is the matter? You look as if you've lost your best friend," Delbert observed in concern, before he gave Amelia's hand a hopefully comforting pat.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to tell you that I am taking a walk over to the Benbow Inn for a time is all," Amelia replied, pausing to caress her husband's cheek fondly.

"Might I ask why?" Delbert asked, putting his quill pen down. "Come now, Amelia. We've been married long enough for me to know that you are upset about something."

Amelia grinned a wan, tired grin. "Oh, very well. I have just caught my daughters upstairs in the attic, trying on my uniform," Amelia simply stated.

"Oh dear," Delbert exclaimed softly. "I assume that you've already awarded them some sort of punishment."

"Yes," Amelia replied, closing her eyes to hide her feelings. "A week's grounding to the house… for the three of them."

Delbert frowned, nodding. "Would you like me to talk with them?" Delbert asked.

"Would you?" Amelia asked. She knew that her husband had a way of talking with his daughters that somehow eluded her.

"Of course, my love," Delbert answered with a smile. "Now, you run along, and leave those three to me."

Amelia watched her husband walk into the next room, then turned and made her way down to the Benbow Inn.

AN: The scene whit the Doppler girls are from a picture called Amelias little angels. I don´t remember the name of the artist or the link to the picture but if you read this send me a mail and i´ll put it upp


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

It wasn't long, and Amelia pushed open the door to the Benbow Inn. Inside, she saw Sarah and Jim, hard at work.

"Good afternoon, you two," Amelia said to Sarah and Jim.

"Oh, hello, Amelia. What can we do for you?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"I'd love a hot cup of tea," Amelia remarked, handing her a crontar. "If it's not too much trouble…"

"Right away, Captain! One hot tea, coming up," Jim told her and went to get her tea.

"Are you all right, Amelia? You look a little sad for some reason," Sarah observed, eyeing her with concern.

"I'm fine… well, perhaps not. I caught my daughters up in the attic, trying my uniform on," Amelia explained. "I do hate having to discipline my children." Sarah looked understandably at the somber Amelia, patting her hand in sympathy.

Jim came back a moment later with Amelia's tea. "Say, Captain, I've got a question for you," Jim said, his expression rather anxious for some reason.

"Oh really? Well, do go on, James. I´m all ears," Amelia answered.

"Well… I'm going to graduate from the Interstellar Academy soon, and I was wondering…" Jim began, then faltered and stopped.

"Yes?" Amelia prodded. "Go on, out with it, Mr. Hawkins."

"Well… do you think I might be able to, say… borrow the _Legacy_ for a brief trip… you know to get some actual sailing experience," Jim finished in a rush.

Amelia looked on Jim. "An interesting proposition, my dear sir," she replied, clearly thinking as she sipped her tea. "But, I'm afraid the answer would be an unequivocal 'no', Mr. Hawkins."

Jim sagged in disappointment.

Amelia then leaned an elbow on her table. "However, if you are of a mind to listen," she began, canting her head slightly and smiling. "I have a counter-proposal to offer you, James."

"Huh?" Jim replied, jerking his head up sharply, interested. "What do have you in mind, Ma'am?"

"I am not amiss to taking my _Legacy_ out for a small expedition on your behalf. But, it is my ship, and I am its Captain," Amelia began. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jim replied, prompting her to continue.

"That being said, I would be more than happy to take you out on board my ship…to 'show you the ropes', as it were," Amelia finished.

"Great!" Jim replied happily.

"It's settled then," Amelia responded, rather eager to put her troubles behind her at home. "Now… what sort of expedition do you have in mind, young Mr. Hawkins?"

Jim paled suddenly, and looked pained.

Amelia noticed this right away. "Did I say something wrong, Mr. Hawkins?" Amelia asked, curious as well as wary.

Jim swallowed hard, screwed up his courage, and plunged ahead, despite his reservations. "No, ma'am! It's just… well, Captain, I was sort of hoping we could head out on a kind of search mission of sorts. A search for a… well, let's say, an old friend of mine."

Amelia wasn't stupid, and put together what her young friend had in mind in no time at all. "I see. And, this "friend" of yours… he would´nt be one Mr. John Silver, by any chance now, would he?" Amelia guessed shrewdly.

Jim looked down away from Amelia's steely stare. "Now, let me see if I've got this straight," Amelia then declared. "You have come to meme, mind you!to ask if we can traverse the galaxy to find the man that nearly killed us all? Does that sound correct to you, Mr. Hawkins?"

"Well, yes, ma'am," Jim admitted, quickly trying to add, "But"

"But, nothing!" Amelia snapped. She looked at Jim in obvious distaste. "You mean to tell me you've actually _forgiven_ that scoundrel? Blast it all, Jim! That rogue played me false, _stole_ my ship, and would of marooned us all on that planet if you hadn't convinced him we had his bloody map!"

"Okay, maybe," Jim reluctantly admitted, but then pointed out, "but he rescued me when he didn't have to, Captain. And, he helped us escape Treasure Planet when it blew up too."

"To save his own wretched skin, no doubt," Amelia countered, trying very hard not to snarl.

"No," Jim replied, shaking his head. "No, Captain… he did it for _me_. He risked his own life, and gave up his dream of riches to save _me_!"

Amelia looked over at Jim sharply, her green eyes looking long and hard into his own determined blue ones. That staring contest lasted a minute, until Jim was forced to look away. "Very well, so he may not be a _complete_ scoundrel," Amelia admitted most begrudgingly. "Continue your case, Councilor Hawkins…"

Jim grinned. If Amelia was willing to listen, well, maybe he had a chance to convince her. "All right, Captain. Next point… he gave me the gold necessary to allow me and Mom to rebuild the Benbow."

"Oh, yes… so very kind," Amelia growled, though not too harshly. "Considering he and his band burned the last one to the ground in the first place."

_Oops!_ Jim thought, wincing. He scrambled to still make his case to the most reluctant Captain. "Well, _you_ in particular, Captain, should be thankful to Silver..."

"Oh?" demanded a wryly amused Amelia. "And, why should I be beholden to the brigand that nearly had me killed, pray tell?"

Jim then smiled brightly. "Face it, Captain… you owe Silver… big time."

"Me?" Amelia nearly screeched. "Owe that blackguard? Preposterous!"

"Oh, really?" Jim countered. "If it hadn't been for Silver, you'd of never met the Doc, now would you of?"

Amelia blinked several times in surprise. "Why… that's ludricrous, Mr. Hawkins," she replied, stunned.

"Is it?" Jim pressed. "C'mon, Captain… tell me that you and Doc would of ever gotten together, if you hadn't both been thrown together by our adventure!"

Amelia opened her mouth to protest several times, but shut it each time, as her protests were blunted in her mind. "Delbert and I… we, that is… I've no doubt that we'd of…" she stammered, then growled. "Blast! Very well, Mr. Hawkins… point conceded."

Jim gave her a clever look. "That being said, Captain, why then you could safely say that Silver, in some way, provided you the opportunity to have your children too. Wouldn't you say?"

Amelia scowled at Jim, damning his logic. "Well, yes… given your first point, I would have tomost grudginglyconcede your second one too. But"

Jim cut her off. "So, Captain… are you willing to admit that youCaptain Ameliaowe something to John Silver?"

Amelia felt as if someone was pulling her claws out one at a time. She grit her teeth, scowled angrily, but finally spat out. "Yes, blast it all! Yes! There! Are you satisfied, Mr. Hawkins?"

Jim nodded. "So, Captain ma'am… when do we leave?" Jim grinned rogueishly at the now defeated Captain.

Amelia looked into Jim's eyes, fiercely, reluctantly, and finally with compliance. She sighed heavily. "It was bound to happen sometime," she admitted in resignation. "But, there you have it… I've finally gone soft."

"Thank you, Captain! You won´t regret it!"

"Hmm. We´ll see about that particular point, Mr. Hawkins," Amelia countered and got to her feet. "We will head out once the _Legacy _has been provisioned and refit. I'll send for you with our departure date and what you should pack."

"Yes, ma'am!" Jim replied, obviously happy.

Amelia nodded, but left him with one last thought. "One last thing, Mr. Hawkins," she began. "Once aboard ship, my orders are not the subject for debatehowever eloquent you may put them, is that clear?"

"Yes, Captain," Jim replied quickly, content for winning even a single victory against the determined Captain.

"Very well, then. I will bid you good- bye for the moment," Amelia returned, finishing her tea before she left the Benbow Inn.

Amelia made her way home, shaking her head in amazement that, sheCaptain Ameliawas about to embark upon a search for the last person in the galaxy she'd ever want to meet againJohn Silver. Once she arrived back home at the mansion, she told her family about the deal she had struck with Jim Hawkins.

"So, children, if you can prove that you can behave yourselves, you may join your Uncle Jim, your father and myself aboard ship," Amelia told them.

"Oh, we will, Mother!" the girls all pledged quickly, hugging one another in their joy and excitement.

"I promise to be on my best behavior, Mother and Father," Benjamin promised, not to be outdone by his three sisters.

The kids then all hugged their mother in thanks, then scampered upstairs to bed.

"So, my love… yet another adventure for us?" Delbert asked, smiling and shaking his head in wonder.

"Yes, dear," Amelia replied, taking his hand. "But, Delbert, I will be hiring the crew this go-round."

Delbert began to laugh, squeezing his wife's hand.

"What are you laughing at, sir? I am quite serious," Amelia informed him.

"Sorry, Amelia dear," Delbert said, containing his laughter. "It's just that in hindsight, it was a wonder that we made it home at all last time."

"Yes, point taken, darling," Amelia replied with a grin. "I love you very much, Delbert Doppler…but you couldn't of picked a more scurlious bunch of spacers if you had actually been trying!"

Delbert chuckled. "That's why I am more than content to allow you to choose our crew, my love. Should you need me to choose a space route, I'm up to that task… but when it comes to choosing spacers, well, I leave that to our resident expert, I should think…"

"Thank for that vote of confidence," Amelia responded, her eyes twinkling. "Oh, by the way, I do know a way you could make me laugh, my dear," Amelia announced.

"Oh?" Delbert replied, not realizing he was stepping into Amelia's trap. "And, what would I need to do, pray?"

"Come aboard the _Legacy_ wearing that ridiculous ancient spacesuit of yours again," Amelia laughed.

"Ricidulous, indeed!" Delbert replied, puffing up in mock indignation. Then, he too began to laugh. "It was rather ridiculous now, wasn't it, dear?"

"A bit," Amelia conceded with a chuckle. "But it does provide me with decidedly pleasant memories, my darling…"

"Hmm," Delbert mused, his brown eyes clever. "Why, that nearly makes me want to trot the old thing back out, Amelia…"

Amelia laughed softly, and then kissed her husband's cheek fondly. "No, no… the memory is quite enough, Delbert. Besides that thing smelled rather awful, if I recall correctly…"

"Oh, yes," Delber replied, blinking. "I had rather forgotten about that…"

Amelia broke into warm laughter at that. "Oh, come now, my most amusing man… it's time for bed," she said, linking arms with him as they headed up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

A week later found Amelia going over the members of the crew she had finally, at long last, hired. She had checked and then double-checked each spacer's papers and their dossiers provided which had been provide by the local constabulary. She was at last convinced that not a single spacer was a pirate in spacer's clothing.

She then assembled the crew aboard ship, and introduced them to her officers and passengers. Not a one had any problem with the children and every man jack of them promised to abide by the ship's rules to the letter.

One day later, Amelia made her way over to the Benbow Inn to visit Jim.

"Good day, Mr. Hawkins," she said brightly.

"Hey! Hello, Captain," Jim said and smiled at her. "What's up?"

"Yes, I was just going to get to that. I just wanted to inform you that the _Legacy_ will be leaving three days hence," Amelia declared, a small smile on her lips.

"Thanks, Captain," Jim said. "Oh, and Captain, by the way, might I ask what my post aboard will be this time?" Jim asked hopefully.

"Well, originally I had intended for you to be cabin boy… as you've certainly got the experience for the job," Amelia began, her green eyes twinkling.

"Cabin boy?" Jim said, stunned. His face fell at that news. "Again?"

Amelia laughed merrily at his hang dog expression. "Oh, if you could only see your face right now, Jim," she mused, then sobered up quickly. "However, fortunately for you, I changed my mind. I mean, if you are ever going to learn anything useful, you should have an important job aboard ship," Amelia said.

"Makes sense," Jim replied, hope returning.

"So, I've decidedmost likely against my better judgement, of courseto cast you in the position as my First Officer," Amelia declared, smiling. "Think you are up for the job, Mr. Hawkins?"

"Oh, yes, Ma'am!" Jim said, grinning from ear to ear. "First Officer Hawkins, at your service, Captain ma'am!"

Amelia could only smile. "At ease, Mr. Hawkins. I will see you at the spaceport in three days time then," she told him. "Oh, and do try to find some sort of respectable uniform, will you?" Amelia added as she went out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Those three days came and went most quickly, and soon everyone was ready for the much anticipated voyage. Delbert and the Doppler children where sitting in the living room, waiting for Amelia to arrive.

"All right, you lot. Ready then?" came a most familiar, very authoritative voice from the doorway.

The four children spotted their mother, and just stood there, looking upon her in awe. Amelia proudly wore her spotless Captain's uniform, which still fit her svelte frame like a glove.

"Amelia, you look lovely, as always," Delbert proclaimed, going to his wife' side, and kissed her on the cheek. "You haven't changed a bit, dear… you look just as you did on our first voyage."

"I'm glad to hear it, _Doctor_," Amelia replied, emphasizing the word Doctor. "In many ways, it shall be precisely like it was on our first voyage, if you get my drift."

Delbert's face fell, and he frowned. "Ah. No hugging or kissing you in front of the crew, hmm? Addressing one another as Captain and Doctor again, eh?" Delbert guessed, rather glumly.

"Quite so, dear," Amelia responded, though she too was feeling a bit disappointed. "Though, you needn't feel entirely down in the dumps, Delbert…"

"Hmm?" he replied, confused slightly. One of his bushy brows rose curiously.

"That may be the way of things during the day, my love… but there is always the nights, you know…" Amelia told him, and her husband's expression brightened nearly immediately.

Amelia then turned to address her children, who were smartly dressed in junior versions of cadet uniforms. "Now, my children, this is important: when we head to the spaceport, you must stay close to your father and I at all times. Is that quite clear?"

"Yes, Mom! Er, I mean Captain," Benjamin said seriously, and Amelia ruffled his hair so that he giggled.

"Girls?" Amelia added then, looking imperiously over her shoulder.

"Yes, Mother," they chorused, falling in step behind their impressive mother.

The trip to the Crescentia Spaceport was uneventful, thankfully, and it wasn't long before they made their way to the berth that held the RLS _Legacy_.

Amelia smiled at the sight of her beloved ship, the very sight of her quickening her pulse. She looked up on deck and blinked in surprise as she saw Jim Hawkins, hard at work, belting out orders to the crew, working to get the _Legacy_ ship-shape.

"Ah, good day, Mr. Hawkins," Amelia called out in her best quarterdeck voice.

"Morning, Captain!" Jim called back, before he dashed forward to help a crew of spacers hauling a line.

"Most impressive, Mr. Hawkins," Amelia said as she made her way up the gangplank, her family in tow.

"Thanks, Captain," Jim replied with a youthful energetic grin.

"Very well, then. Do carry on. Report when we are ready to depart," Amelia nodded. She turned to her husband, adding, "Come along, Doctor. Children."

She led her family past him, and made her way to her stateroom. The four Doppler children looked all about the ship, their eyes wide with excitement. Everyone aboard the ship seemed friendly and polite. Spacers, now and then, paused at what they were doing to look up and smile at them or wave.

"Come on, you three, let's go see what Mom's up to," Benjamin announced. His sisters nodded their assent and followed on his heels. They had just began to run quickly, when suddenly they ran into someone, coming to an abrupt halt. An adult male felinid in naval dress, looked down upon them.

"Ah now, what 'ave we 'ere, eh?" the spacer asked, with an amused Cockney accent.

"We're really sorry, mister," Benjamin apologized quickly, afraid to give offense.

"Wull now, don´t yeh go an' worry yer 'eads about that now," the felinid spacer said. "Me name's Jake, an' I'm goin' to be your cook. Now, inn't that luverly, eh? Ah, stars, but you must be the Cap'n's young un's, am I right?"

The four of them nodded in the affirmative.

"Thought so, so I did. Aye, now, what say we go an' see 'er then, eh?" Jake said. "Ah now, me bonny bird, yeh're far too fine a lass to be scrapin' wit' us space dogs on deck. Up yeh go!" Jake bent down and scooped up Amanda into the air and put her on his shoulders. The delighted girl laughed, and the rest of the children followed after the amiable spacer as if he were some sort of Pied Piper.

Once they were on the bridge, Jake tugged respectfully at his forelock, and piped up, "Cap'n, ma'am… I believe these fine young cadets would be in yer charge?" Jake asked as he put Amanda down on the deck.

"Why, yes, they are. Thank you, Mr. MacGee," Amelia said. "So, may I ask where you run into them?"

Jake grinned in humor. "Actually, ma'am, they was the ones what ran into me," Jake informed her.

Amelia looked down on her children, just a bit sternly.

"Sorry, Momma," Alice said at once.

"That quite all right, chidlren. Now, find your places on the bridge, we are soon going to launch," Amelia ordered.

The children moved to take posts by the rails on the bridge. "Ah, now, ma'am… if you'd be excusin' me, Cap'n, I got work to do, or we'll not be havin' lunch, any time soon," Jake said.

Amelia nodded her head and excused the felinid cook to go about his business.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Amelia turned back on the bridge, where Delbert, her children, Mr. Hawkins and their navigator stood. Amelia adjusted her tricorne hat, then looked up to the crow's nest, where her lookout stood watch. "Are we clear to depart, Mr. Junitor?" she bellowed in impressive voice for someone so slight.

The amphidian spacer that now stood lookout called back down to her, "We're all clear, Captain!"

Amelia turned her head to Jim. "Very well then, Mr. Hawkins… shall we launch this 'blasted heap' as your Mr. Silver was apt to call her the last time he was aboard?" Her voice was solid and confident, but Jim didn't miss the tart overtone in her words. Jim mentally winced, but he couldn't really blame her.

"Aye aye, Captain!" he said and shouted the necessary orders to the crew. Lines were cast aboard, and coiled. Then the air was filled with the sound of solar sails unfurling and belling into the wind. The _Legacy_ moved up and stately away from her berth, her maneuvering thrusters firing in spurts to move her away from the spaceport proper. Suddenly, they all began floating in the air, as the exited the spaceport's gravity field. Amanda, Alice and Angelina laughed in pure joy as they experienced zero gravity. Amelia, now floating nearly a meter in the air, calmly turned her attention to the spacer next to the the large snail-like artificial gravity generator. "Mr. Phiant, engage our artificial gravity, if you please," she instructed primly.

The spacer, who reminded Jim of a monkey he'd once seen in a traveling circus, only bigger, saluted Amelia. He held himself to the deck by grabbing a tie-down with his prehensile tail, and then threw the lever that activated the gravity generator. Everyone dropped back down on their feet handily… even Delbert.

Amelia then turned her attention to the navigator. "East by northeast, Mr. Blatch. Heading four-eight-six-four," she called out.

"Aye aye, Captain," replied the sauroid spacer, who threw the wheel over until it took up the requested course. "My course is four-eight-six-four proper, Ma'am!"

Amelia nodded in satisfaction, and then turned back to Jim.

"Full speed ahead, Mr. Hawkins… if you please," she commanded.

"Immediately, ma'am!" Jim turned to communicator tube located beside the mizzen mast. "Engineering… full power!"

Amelia looked quickly about. Her children all seemed to have a good grip on the the bridge rail, which pleased her. She then turned her attention to her husband, who looked rather pale. He must be remembering the last time 'round, Amelia thought to herself with a grin.

"Brace yourself, children," she warned and watched their knuckles turn white as they clutched the sturdy rail even tighter.

The _Legacy_ then surged ahead mightily, forcing Amelia to lean into it, to compensate for the increased inertia. A familiar howl sounded, followed by a hollow thunk, which told her that her Delbert still hadn't quite learned the knack of space travel just yet.

"Are you injured, Doctor?" Amelia inquired, part seriously concerned, part secretly amused.

"Fine! I'm fine, really," Delbert assured her, tugging his vest and coat back into place and re-perching his spectacles on his nose.

He made his way to stand beside his regal-looking wife, rubbing his posterior and grimacing. "However do you manage to remain standing, Captain, during that initial surge, I daresay still quite amazes me," he observed.

"Simply years of training, Doctor," Amelia assured him. She looked about the bridge to her childrens who still fiercely clutched the wooden bridge rail. "At ease now, children," she told them with a smile. "You are free to move about the ship with these few provisions: no interfering with the spacers performing their duties, and you may not ascend the rigging without first donning a lifeline. Now, be off with you all."

"Thanks, Mom!" the kids said and ran down the bridge stairs to the main deck.

Delbert, without thinking, reached out to take Amelia's hand, but she moved hers away, giving him a stern glance. "Ah, remember our agreement, Doctor," she advised.

"But really, Am" Delbert began, only to be silenced when she put her hand over his mouth. Delbert sighed, gave her a much chagrined look, then added, "Of course, Captain. Now, if you won't be needing me for the moment, I'll take my leave." Delbert bowed his head deferentially once, and left the bridge oddly quiet.

Jim, temporarily between assignments, moved up next to where Amelia stood, prim and proper. "Hmm. Let me guess… it's no public displays of affection, as well as no indications that the two of you are married before the crew, right?" Jim hazarded. "You do realize, I hope, Captain, that we all do know you and the Doc are married?"

Amelia nodded, not trusting herself to say anything on that touchy subject.

"Gonna be hard on the Doc, and that's a fact," Jim declared, shaking his head.

"Never you mind, Mr. Hawkins. You leave the Doctor to me," Amelia said firmly, her green gaze giving him warning not to pursue that subject any further.

Jim wisely took her warning to heart. "So, exactly where are we heading again, Captain?" Jim asked.

"The Teranasuna System," Amelia informed him. "As this is a training exercise, Mr. Hawkins… I think I shall let you perform this search all on your own."

"Whoa-kay," Jim muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks for letting me know ahead of time, ma'am."

But, Jim had forgotten about Amelia's sensitive ears.

"Naval Academy Rule Number One, Mr. Hawkins… never be caught talking badly about your commanding officer," Amelia declared with a meaningful glance.

"I beg your pardon, Captain," Jim said quickly, reminding himself to keep his lip zipped from now on.

Amelia nodded her acceptance. "Now, don't you have duties to attend to, First Officer?"

"Right away, Ma'am!" Jim replied, saluted, and headed off the bridge.

The Doppler children were to be found on the starboard side of the ship, looking out into the reaches of the Etherium.

"Ar, now… this be yer first time out on a light ship, ain't it now, me lad and lasses?" asked a spacer that was winding a line about a belaying pin.

They all nodded their heads, not taking their eyes from the beauty of space.

"Yeh're not a talkative bunch now, are yeh? How old be you each?" the spacer asked.

"Believe it or not, we are all going to be ten years old next month," Alice told him proudly.

"Ah. And our bonny Captain now… she'd be your Mom now, wouldn't she?" he asked a moment afterward.

Angelina nodded in affirmation.

"Now, the Captain… would she of had the time now, to be teachin' her bairns how to rig knots?" the spacer inquired with a grin.

"No, mister," Amanda said. "She really doesn't have the time… you know, being the Captain and all that."

"Aye, that makes sense, so it does. Now, if you'd like, I could teach you," the spacer said, looking out into space, then glancing down to the children.

"Oh, could you?" Benjamin said, his voice excited. The girls all nodded, wanting to be included.

"Twould be me pleasure, misses and mister. Me name is Tobias," he told them.

"Hello, Mr. Tobias," Benjamin replied. "I'm Benjamin Doppler. These are my sisters… Amanda, Alice and Angelina," Benjamin added, pointing to each of his sisters in turn.

"Tis a pleasure to make yer acquaintances, young folk," Tobias told them all. He then added, "Now, gather round, my hearties, and let me show you the ropes, as it were," Tobias said, with a laugh. He then began to show them how to tie a few rudimentary knots.

After a while, Amelia decided to make her inspection, and came across her oddly quiet brood. Tobias spotted Amelia quickly and scrambled to his feet, saluting. "Good afternoon, Captain," Tobias was quick to say.

"Ah, good afternoon," Amelia replied. She then turned her attention to her four children, who were hard at work tying knots. "It appears that you've all made yourself gainfully employed. Might I inquire what has so taken your attentions, my dears?"

"Mr. Tobias is teaching us to tie spacer's knots, Momma," Angelina replied, eager to show her mother her new-found expertise.

"Did I do it right this time, Mr. Tobias?" she asked and gave her newly-tied knot over to Tobias for his review.

"Aye, Miss. You done a right fine job of it, so you have," Tobias said.

"It would appear you've all done a commendable job, children. However, it is now time for your dinner," Amelia told them.

"But, Mom!" the children protested, wanting to tie more knots. However, the look they received from their mother told them now was not the time argue. So, reluctantly, they all got to their feet, and shuffled off in the direction of their mother's stateroom. Amelia nodded her thanks to Tobias, and slowly followed in her children's footsteps.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Five days later, the RLS _Legacy_ made planetfall at the port on the planet Teranasuna. Once her ship was secured and reprovisioning had began, Amelia gave Jim leave to begin his search for Silver.

Jim looked about the capital city, T'Suna, all day long. But, finally, with a resigned sigh, he headed back to the port and the _Legacy_. Once he had made his way back aboard the _Legacy_, he headed directly for the Captain's stateroom. Outside her door, he knocked politely.

"Enter," Amelia called out through the door, and Jim obediantly entered into her domain.

"So," Amelia asked, looking up from a desk full of paper work. "Any luck, Mr. Hawkins?"

"Regretfully, no, Captain. Though, I did talk with some spacers down at some tavern, and they told me that Silver had gone off to Taneymon only two days ago," Jim recalled.

Amelia looked down at the star chart located just in front of herself on her desk. "Hmm. That's no quick journey, Jim," she told him, mentally figuring the distance to the discussed system. "Even at best speed, it will take us nearly three weeks time to get there." Amelia then looked up at him, and after a moment, added, "Still up to continuing your search, Mr. Hawkins?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Jim replied with determination. "Shall I inform the crew, Captain?"

"Yes, please do so," Amelia answered and looked back down to her star chart a moment. Jim turned for the stateroom door, when Amelia brought him up short.  
"One moment, James… I have something I'd care to discuss with you… privately."

"What is it, Captain?" Jim asked, tired yet curious.

"I'm afraid I am going to be brutally honest with you, Mr. Hawkins. I still have not forgiven Mr. Silver his past. He hurt me, attempted to abscond with my ship, and broke at least a dozen other naval rules and regulations in the process," Amelia told him, ticking off points on her slender fingers, one at a time. She paused a moment, observing Jim getting ready to argue. She held up a hand, and said, "Now, do not get me wrong, Mr. Hawkins. I have no intentionat this time, at leastof calling in the authorities. However, I want you to keep in mind that this is only due to my high regard for you personally, James…and in no way reflects my _true_ feelings for that scoundrel Silver…"

Amelia leaned over toward Jim, her green eyes bright and earnest. "Know this… if that rogue should try to hurt me, my husband, or most importantly, my children, I shall be the one pulling the lever to send him to his just rewards at the gallows!" Amelia balled her fists, and gazed purposefully at Jim, putting all her card on the table. "Is that clear, Mr. Hawkins?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Jim said, swallowing hard. He knew that Amelia was telling him the truth. He cringed internally at the thought of Silver at the end of a rope…but, moments later relaxed. Silver was no fool… he most surely knew that threatening Amelia or her own would be akin to playing chicken with a supernova… a true no-win situation.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Three weeks later, the _Legacy_ finally reached the Taneymon system. Again, after completing his duties, Jim left the ship to search for his _ex-_pirate friend, John Silver.

He searched the port town high and low, but had no luck. Feeling a bit weary and not a little dejected, Jim decided to have a rest and a cool drink at the inn at the end of the street. Jim had to stifle a sneeze and a cough in the smoky atmosphere of the crude spacer's tavern. An alien woman, with tentacles in lieu of hair and light blue skin, approached him, a small smile on her lips. "Welcome, spacer," she said, wiping off a metal tankard with her bar towel. "What's your pleasure?"

"A purp juice, please," Jim replied and sat himself down on a table near the kitchen. "I've got duty later today, you see." The woman quickly returned with his purp juice, and Jim lazily listened to the conversations going on about him as he sipped his drink. Nearly five minutes, and another purp juice later, Jim nearly sputtered on his purp juice when he heard a most familiar voice in the background.

The woman with the tentacle-hair was talking to a big fellow wearing a cloak and a battered tricorne hat. The big man turned at that moment, and Jim smiled as he saw the familiar silouette of his friend and mentor, Silver.

"Ah now, Lucy lass," Silver began, his silver tongue working on the alien woman. "Tis nuthin' 'bout you, darlin'. But a man's got to go ta where the money's at, doncha know."

Jim shook his head, smiling at the old rascal, and then got to his feet and sauntered over just behind Silver. "Well well, you old scalawag… just where are you off to now?" Jim asked just loud enough for Silver's benefit.

Silver frowned, turning to look at who was addressing him so familiarly, and really didn't recognize Jim at first. But that was remedied when an ecstatic Morph flew up out of one of Jim´s pockets, to swirl about Silver's head like a some pink scarf.

"Ah, Morphy," Silver rumbled in pleasure, chuckling as the morph continued to coo and fuss about him. "'ere now, what's this?" he then added, finally looking closer at Jim, who looked rather impressive in his naval uniform. "Jimbo? is it really you, lad?" Silver asked in obvious disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me," Jim replied with a laugh. "Say, I've been looking for this old cyborg friend of mine. Big fella, hard to miss. You, uh, haven't seen him around, by chance?" Jim grinned cleverly, pushing his tricorn hat back to reveal his face.

Silver could only laugh. "Ah, Jimmo… missed yeh, I have!" he told Jim, playfully clapping him on the shoulder.

"Same here, Silver!" Jim responded, giving the big man a most heart-felt hug.

The two reminisced for a while, reliving old times. Then Jim got right to the point. "So… you got any plans, Silver?"

The ursinid cyborg rubbed his lantern jaw thoughtfully. "Umm, some lad. But, nuthin' I couldn't put aside if I chose to. Why do you ask, Jimbo?"

"Well, it would be great if you could, well, come back with me and… well, live on Montressor," Jim suggested, careful to not get his hopes up yet.

"Montressor, is it now?" Silver mused, smiling. "Might not be such a bad idea, Jim lad. I could use meself a sleepy wee planet to settle down for a spell."

"Really?" Jim asked, nearly speechless with his joy. "You mean it? You'd come back with me?"

"Jimmo," Silver said in a low but serious voice. "Just hasn't been the same wit'out yeh, lad. E'er since that wee jaunt we had to… well, you know… I find that me life's become, well, a bit less excitin', so it has."

Jim grinned, and took Silver's hand. "You know what? I think you're right, you old pirate. So… what do you say? Hawkins and Silver again?"

"Ah now, it'd be Silver an' Hawkins, Jimmo," Silver corrected before bursting out laughing. He wiped his eyes a moment later and asked, "So… when do we go a-findin' ourselves a way back to sleepy Montressor, eh me boy?"

"Well," Jim confessed with a wink. "I just so happen to have a ship out waiting for us… right this very minute, Silver."

"Do yeh now?" Silver remarked with a barked laugh. "Right smart o' yeh, Jimbo. So, what say we get crackin', me lad!"

Jim led Silver along the streets to the spaceport, both of them chatting amiably as they went. Finally, Jim drew him to the last berth on this quay, the one that held the proud ship, RLS _Legacy_.

Silver stopped, and gaped at the all-too-familiar ship before him. "Ah now, Jimmo… yeh didn't tell this old spacer that it be the _Legacy_ yeh be hirin'…" Silver looked worried, and his face was a bit paler now. "Are yeh sure that this is such a good idea, lad?"

"Trust me, Silver," Jim assured him, pulling him toward the extended gangplank that led to the _Legacy_'s main deck. "I've got everything in hand… really."

"I sure be hopin' so, Jimbo," Silver replied, swallowing hard. "Surely I do…"

"Come on," Jim urged, and reluctantly Silver followed until he was where he swore he'd never be again… at least in not in this lifetime.

Jim looked quickly to the bridge, and spotted Amelia in conversation with Delbert and the engineer. However, as if she could sense their very presense, Amelia's green gaze flicked down to spot Jim… and the hulking figure of John Silver.

"Let me do the talking, okay?" Jim murmured to a most unsettled Silver.

"Whatever you say, Jim," Silver replied, pulling his tricorn hat down over his face.

Amelia gracefully descended the stairs to the main deck. With her heels clicking ominously on the holystoned decks of her ship, she approached the pair, finally stopping a mere meter away. "So, who have we here, Mr. Hawkins?" Amelia commanded, knowing full well who it really was.

Before Jim could speak, Silver eased his hat back, and smiled weakly at the now-scowling Captain. "Ah, Captain…" Silver said meekly. "Imagine the chances o' meetin' such a fine lady such as yerself again…"

Amelia merely rolled her eyes. "Silver," she almost accused. "Welcome aboard the RLS _Legacy_. If you were expecting a warm welcome… well, then think again, sir! It is only for Mr. Hawkins' sake that I'm being this civil. If I had my way, let me assure you…" Amelia let her thought peter out, and regained her composure once more.

"Let us get a few things straight first, shall we?" Amelia said in a voice that allowed only Jim and Silver to hear her. "You are safe aboard my ship, as a passenger. However, should you attempt toat any time, or in any fashionharm myself, my husband, my children, or any member of my crew while aboard ship, I shall have you dangling from the nearest yardarm in a moment's notice. Am I clear, Mr. Silver?"

"Aye, painfully so, Cap'n," Silver replied, gently rubbing his throat subconsciously.

Amelia nodded in satisfaction. "Now, on to the more mundane, then. First off, our cabin boy has found himself employment on this world, and I have granted his request to part ways. That leaves us short handed."

"Uh, Cap'n…" Silver began, only to be cut off by Amelia. He was obviously afraid that he would be cast in the role as cabin boy.

"You needn't worry, Mr. Silver," Amelia continued. "Our present cook, Mr. MacGee, has most helpfully consented to fill that post, which leaves you as our cook… a post you are most likely familiar with… when not plotting mutiny, of course…"

"Captain," Jim warned, not wanting her to get herself worked up on _that_ particular subject.

"Yes, yes," Amelia relented with an irritated wave of her hand. It was then that Amelia's four children and her husband appeared.

"Mr. Silver! Well, bless my soul!" Delbert declared in a soft, surprised voice.

"Hello, Doc," Silver replied, tugging his forelock in respect. "Seems we be havin' ourselves a bit of a reunion of sort, hey!"

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" Amelia exclaimed in exasperation.

"We wanted to see who was with Uncle Jim, Momma," Amanda replied. "Poppa said we could only go if we went with him."

Amelia rolled her eyes, and sighed, closing them a moment. "Children…"

Silver's eyes went wide, and then he grinned. "Mark me! Yeh went and married the Cap'n, Doc? An' those four are yer lasses and lad then?"

Delbertnot catching the venomous look Amelia cast toward Silverblithely responded. "Oh, yes! I do indeed have that privilege, Mr. Silver. Oh, and may I introduce to you our children? This is Benjamin, our son. And these beauties here are my daughters, Amanda, Alice, and Angelina."

"Oh, very nicely done, Doctor," hissed Amelia irately. "Have you completely lost your mind? In case you don't remember, Mr. Silver here tried his level best to kill us all the last time we were all together. You do remember, don't you, Doctor?"

"Well, yes, I suppose I do," Delbert stammered in reply. "But, AmI mean, Captain, I'm sure he's a changed man by now, wouldn't you think?"

"As they say on Felisia, Doctor," Amelia told him with a flinty glance. "A leopard never changes her spots." She then cast a meaningful glare at Jim, and turned to her family. "Come along, Doctor, children," she instructed. She then turned back to Silver. "Remember, Mr. Silver, hurt even one of them, and it's the noose for you. Just remember." Amelia led her family away, as protective as a mother lion toward her cubs.

Silver whistled softly to himself. "Who'd of ever thought? The Captain, a mother," he said in obvious surprise.

"Oh, yeah," Jim told him. "And a most protective one at that. But, then again, you probably figured that out all on your own. Just stay away from them, and everything will be just fine, Silver."

"The Cap'n and the Doc?" Silver then said, shaking his head in wonder. "Hmm, will wonders never cease..."

Jim closed his eyes, and slumped his shoulders. "Look, you should get down to the galley, straightaway. There's a felinid fellow who goes by the name of Jake MacGee. He'll be your cabin boy, this time out. He's good guy, be nice to him."

"As nice as I was to you, Jimbo?" Silver teased, a clever grin coming to his face.

"Nicer," Jim countered with a grin of his own.

"So, if yer not the cabin boy anymore, what is it you do now for the Cap'n?" Silver asked, interested.

"Oh, nothing important, you rogue," Jim answered, grinning. "Just her First Officer, you know," Jim said with a laugh, and went about his duties.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Silver, still grinning at Jim's upgrade in responsibilities, headed down to the galley, where he met the male felinid, Jake MacGee.

"Ah, ye'd be Jake, I take it?" Silver asked, surveying the familiar galley again fondly.

"Aye, big feller, that'd be me all right," Jake replied in his distinct accent. He looked Silver over as the big man donned his apron. "You must be the new cook, is it?"

"Aye, lad. That'd be me. The name's John Silver," he replied, thrusting out his cyborg hand in greeting.

Jake grinned, and shook his hand firmly. "Well, Mr. Silver, then you might want to start work on supper, eh? I 'eard tell that you an' the Cap'n don't see eye to eye fer some reason, but don't you worry none. I can take food to the Cap'n and her family."

"Thank yeh, Jake. That's right kindly of yeh, lad," Silver responded and started his preparations for the evening meal.

Later that day, Jim appeared down in the galley for a visit. "A fine evenin' to yeh, Jimbo," Silver rumbled happily as he worked his cyborg cleaver to chop up a mess of vegetables.

"Evening to you too, Silver," Jim replied, giving his friend a genial nod. "I've been meaning to stop by to see you… but I just can't seem to find the time. Sorry."

"No problem, Jimmo," Silver told him with a grin. "Not surprised to hear that, you know… what with yeh bein' an officer an' all…" Silver was proud of Jim, and thought he made a right fine officer, so he did.

"Truth is, I dropped down here to fetch the Captain and her family's dinner," he confessed. He then looked back at Silver with a grin. "Your bonzabeast stew is still the best around, mister."

"Ah, a gentlemen yeh are to say so, Jim me lad," Silver accepted graciously, giving Jim a wink.

"'ere yeh are, Mr. Hawkins," Jake offered, giving Jim a tray stacked with food for the Captain and her family. "Remember me an' Mr. Silver ta the Cap'n, Mr. Hawkins, sir."

Jim took the tray from Jake, saying, "I'll try… but she's awfully busy, gents. See you all later!" And with that, he made his way out of the galley and toward the Captain's stateroom.

Upon arriving before Amelia's door, Jim paused, juggled his loaded-down tray, and knocked. "Service from the galley, Ma'am," Jim called.

"You may enter, Mr. Hawkins," he heard Amelia say through the door, and deftly opened the door.

"Good evening, Captain. Doc. Kids. Here's your dinner, folks. Enjoy!" he said, putting the tray down upon the small table in the stateroom.

"Thank you, Mr. Hawkins. That's all for the moment. Dismissed," Amelia said and gave Benjamin a bowlful of stew. Jim nodded and ducked back outside.

"Um, Mom? May I ask who Uncle Jim's new cyborg friend might be?" Benjamin asked around a spoonful of stew.

"You may," Amelia allowed. "Do you all remember when I told you of your father and I and our expedition to Treasure Planet?"

The children nodded dutifully, eager to hear what their mother had to say.

"Well, yes, may I also assume that you remember the fellow that attempted to take over the _Legacy_ then too?" Amelia continued.

The four children nodded again, their eyes shining with curiosity.

"That fellow was a scoundrel of the name of John Silver," Amelia informed them. "The very same fellow you met this very day in fact."

"Oh… so that's what he looks like then," Amanda observed, clearly thinking. "He's very mysterious looking…"

Amelia scowled at that admission. "Yes, he is… but do remember that I do not want you to go anywhere near him," Amelia insisted sternly.

"Don´t worry, Momma," Benjamin said. "I'll be sure to protect Amanda, Alice and Angelina." With that promise, the boy gave Amelia a hug.

Amanda made a face at the notion of needing her brother's protection. "I can protect myself, thank you so much, Benjamin Doppler," Amanda countered in a huff. She then crossed her arms before her chest. "Besides… we don´t want anything to do with that pirate anyway!"

Amelia smiled, reassured, and then stood up from the table. Delbert immediately got to his feet too, holding his napkin in his hand as he looked to his wife. "Going somewhere, Amelia dear?" Delbert asked, curious and concerned.

"Oh, don't fuss now, Delbert. I'm just going to take in some fresh air is all," Amelia told him. She gave him what she hoped was a comforting smile, and headed out the door.

That particular evening, the air was cool and crisp aboard. Amelia walked to the rail, and looked out upon the splendor of the Etherium. Her thoughts were interrupted a few moments later, when she heard voices and looked down upon the main deck below. She spotted two figures that were undoubtedly Silver and Mr. Hawkins, standing beside the port rail, engrossed in conversation. Not wanting to intrude unnecessarily, she continued to direct her gaze about other parts of the ship. However, her sensitive ears were invariably drawn back to the sound of the nearby voices…

"… and when she came back and told the Doc she was pregnant… well, he nearly fainted dead away! As it was, me and Mom caught him before he could hurt himself," Jim related. Silver laughed softly at the mental image of the Doctor.

"Wish I could have been there, lad," Silver replied, puffing softly on his pipe. He then turned to Jim, and nodded. "Jim, I never got the chance to tell yeh how much I appreciate what yeh did fer me after our wild ride from Treasure Planet."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Jim protested, grinning in embarrassment.

Silver grunted in amusement, then paused. "So, Jimbo… what did yeh ever tell the Cap'n? Yeh know… after yeh'd be letting me go, that is?"

"Well, to be honest, I just told her that you escaped right before I could stop you," Jim recalled, frowning. "She wasn't happy, oh no!"

"Aye, I don´t doubt that, Jim, even for a second, so I don't," Silver replied. He then puffed sedately at his pipe, obviously thinking about something. "But, lad… what does surprise me is the fact that she even agreed to take yeh out lookin' for the likes o' me."

Jim grinned, rubbing the back of his neck, then nodded. "She surprised me too, Silver," he told the big man, then flicked his eyes back to his face. "She still hasn't forgiven you, you know… for what you did, I mean."

"Aye, an' I'll be believin' that as well, Jimmo. Though, it weren't like I had meself a lot o' choice now, had I? If'n I were to o' let you three go, the others would of thought I'd gone soft on 'em, and that'd o' been the end o' old John Silver, an' that's a fact!"

Jim didn't say a thing, only nodded his head.

"Now, o' course, I don´t blame the Cap'n fer not trusting the likes o' me, no sir I don't," he admitted with a snort and a shake of his head.

Jim looked at Silver, clearly surprised. "I´ll tell her that, if you'd like," he offered.

"Ah now, no need fer yeh to be doin' that on my account, Jimbo," Silver replied.

"And why not?" Jim returned, a little irked.

Silver chuckled. "Yeh humans are an unobservant lot, really," he observed. He then shrugged his right shoulder in the Captain's direction. "Take a look o'er my shoulder, lad. The Cap'n, she's been a-listenin' to the two o' us for quite the while now."

Amelia, upon hearing this, blinked, noticing that both Silver and Jim were now looking at her. Saying nothing, she simply turned on her heel and walked away, back into her stateroom. As she did so, she heard Silver say to Jim, "Don´t yeh fuss now, lad. The Cap'n, why, she's just tryin' to protect her ship and her crew, doncha know," before finally closing the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Jim found himself approaching Amelia the very next day. "Captain?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Hawkins? Is there something I can do for you?" Amelia asked, her demeanor calm and unhurried.

"No, Ma'am. I just wanted to inform you that we will be home at Montressor in just under four weeks' time," Jim relayed to her.

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Hawkins," Amelia said. "That will be all…"

But, Jim was not quite finished speaking yet apparently. "Oh, Captain… one last thing," Jim began.

Amelia turned a cool eye his way, but allowed him to say his piece. "Yes, Mr. Hawkins?" Amelia replied.

"It's just this, Captain. I know you don't like Silver, and a part of me doesn't blame you for feeling that way," Jim continued. "But, please realize that Silver understands, and doesn't blame you for being furious with him."

Amelia stared out ahead, but answered in a rather clipped voice. "Make your point, Mr. Hawkins," she urged him. "You do have a point, don't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Do me a favor, if you will. Make up two lists: one for all the bad things he has done; and one list for all the good things he has done. Now, if you review both lists, I'm willing to bet that you'll find the good one is far longer than the bad. And, with that being the case, see if you can't find it in your heart to give him a second chance. That's all I'm asking, Ma'am," Jim told her, then tipped his hat to her and made his way back down to the main deck once more.

Later that afternoon, Delbert made his way to Amelia's stateroom. He knocked politely, then stuck his head in, calling, "What are you doing, Amelia dear?"

"Working on a suggestion from our all-too-clever Mr. Hawkins, actually," Amelia told him. "Do come in, dear."

"So, what sort of suggestion has Jim come up with?" Delbert asked, coming over to stand beside where she sat behind her desk.

Amelia explained the gist of Jim's suggestion, then let her husband review her results. Delbert peered down through his spectacles at her two lists, then observed, "Well, this one list _is_ longer than the other. Is that a good thing, dear?"

"Well, that depends on your point of view, darling. It is bad for me, but good for our resident cyborg cook," Amelia said and looked down upon the lists.

"Ah, Mr. Silver again, is it?" Delbert declared. "What do you plan to do then, Amelia?"

"Come along, and you'll find out, my love," Amelia said, and got to her feet, beckoning for her husband to follow her.

She found Silver a moment or two later, lounging against the rail where he and Jim had talked the previous evening. "Ah, good evening, Mr. Silver," Amelia declared primly, her eyes very neutral, her hands clasped firmly behind her back.

"Ah, Cap'n," Silver returned. "Hey there, Doc," he added, nodding to Delbert. "Feelin' the need fer some peace an' fresh air now, Ma'am?"

"Something along those lines, Mr. Silver," Amelia replied. She then tugged her coat into place, and cleared her throat.

"I have had a discussion with our mutual friend, Mr. Hawkins. It seems he gave me a useful bit of advise about you," Amelia related.

"Is that so?" Silver replied, clearly not sure where things were heading just yet.

"Yes, indeed he did. At first, I will admit that I was loathe to listen to this clever young man… but his logic proved airtight, I'm afraid. Look, I am ready to make a deal with you, Mr. Silver," Amelia told him, maybe a bit bluntly, yet kindly.

"Well, yeh've got me full attention, Ma'am," Silver replied, nodding his head.

"I have decidedalbeit a bit reluctantly, perhapsto give you a second chance, Mr. Silver," Amelia said. "If you can prove to me that I can trust you…really trust you…then I am willing to forgive and forget the pirate you were, and give you a clean slate, as it were," Amelia declared. She then thrust out her hand to Silver, "Do we have ourselves an agreement, Mr. Silver?"

Silver paused a moment, looking frankly at Amelia, studying her. Then he grinned, and took her hand and shook it firmly. "Yeh have yerself a deal, Cap'n!" he said. "Oh, and thank yeh, Ma'am."

"Oh, don´t thank me, Mr. Silver… thank your Mr. Hawkins," Amelia stated before turning on her heel, and heading back to her stateroom once more.

Silver smiled at Amelia's back. He couldn't believe his ears… that somehow Jim could of pulled off something that could of changed Amelia's mind about him. He smiled and began to think. Now, how was he to make the Captain Amelia trust him, he thought.

For some reason, he looked out into the the expanse of the Etherium. His attention was diverted when a burst of happy laughter made him look up into the rigging. It was the Doppler children and the cabin boy, Jake, up in the rigging talking amongst themselves. Silver smiled, shook his head, and looked back to stare into space once more. As he did so, he became aware of a sudden movement, one that dragged his head around to stare. There! A glint flickered off their port bow. Silver realized just what that flicker might be, and his face paled. Taking his glass from his pocket, he yelled up to the lookout on duty in the crow's nest.

"Ahoy, spacer! Cast yer eyes to the southwest, man, an' tell me what yeh be seein'!"

The lookout frowned, and brought up his glass, and looked in the appropriate direction. The spacer stiffened, and snapped to attention. He looked down upon Silver and stammered aloud, "There be P-P-Pirates!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

"Avast! To arms, yeh spacers!" Silver shouted, making a beeline to Amelia's stateroom, where he hammered upon the door. "Captain!" he bellowed.

"Enter!" he heard Amelia's voice call back, and he swung opened the door so fast that it banged on its hinges. "Yes, Mr. Silver? Can I help you?" Amelia asked.

"Aye, Captain! Pirate corsair, bearing down on us outta the Southwest, ma'am! "They're nearly upon us, Cap'n!"

Before Amelia could even get to her feet, a loud explosion was heard. "What the devil?" Amelia demanded, racing for the door.

"They're here!" Silver said.

Amelia jumped into action. "Delbert! Get the children under cover immediately. Lock this door after me, and don't let anyone in but me! Do you understand?" Amelia shouted.

"Yes! I'll take care of that directly, dear. Now, go… be our Captain!" Delbert told her, racing out to gather his children.

Amelia threw open the doors her weapon's safe, retrieved her plasma musket, and primed the weapon. "Do you need anything, Silver? No, I would suppose you still got the same one handy?" she asked Silver.

In answer, Silver frowned, and his cyborg arm rotated to reveal his laser cannon, which now hummed as it powered up. "I'm all set, Cap'n," he told her.

"Very well then… let´s go deal with these pirates!" Amelia said and ran out the door just in time to see Delbert ushering her scared and startled children past her into her stateroom. Amelia nodded, knowing her loved ones were now as safe as they could be.

The pirates clambered aboard the _Legacy _at her bows, and before long her entire complement of spacers were fighting furiously, rebuffing pirates everywhere.

Amelia shouted orders to her stalwart crew, pausing now and again to snap her musket to her shoulder and fire off a few well-placed shots in assistance.

Silver could see Amelia was hesitating, afraid to leave her family unguarded. "Cap'n! Get down there, and drive the scum off, lass!" Silver yelled. "I´ll stand guard here… an' yeh can be sure naught a pirate will get past the likes o' Long John Silver!"

"Thank you, Mr. Silver!" Amelia replied, and rushed forward into the fracas, pausing only to fit her bayonet to the end of her musket first.

"Aye, lass. What are friends for now?" Silver replied as Amelia smiled back at him on her way to the fight.

The enraged felinid Captain attacked, and with the aid of her trusty crew, hewed down, dispatched, or otherwise drove off, droves of pirates. The battle went on until such time that Amelia now stood face to face with the fellow that appeared to be the pirate Captain. Without a moment's hesitation, she attacked. "Fancy yourself a Captain, do you?" Amelia growled, her voice laden with sarcasm and derision.

"Aye, woman, Captain I be!" the pirate growled back and fought her furiously cutlass to musket.

Amelia must of made quite the impression upon him as he asked, "And what does a woman like yourself be doin' here? Yer Captain must not have the good sense to realize that it's bad luck to have women aboard!"

"I guess I shall forgive you, pirate scum, as you undoubtedly have only limited cranial capacity," Amelia snapped back, her voice cold as steel. "It'll take more than the likes of you to take command of this vessel!"

"Oh, will it now? How come?" The pirate shot back.

Amelia chose to let her actions speak louder than her words. She made a clever twist of her bayonet-tipped musket, snapping its brass-plated butt up into the pirate Captain's most surprised face, knockng him flat on his back before her on the deck. Amelia's seventeen inch long bayonet was only a few milimeters away from his throat. Now, she chose to speak, informing him, "First, I may have neglected to mention that I scored the highest at the Academy in armed and unarmed combat." Amelia had to restrain the urge to spit this pirate's throat with her bayonet, and when she finally composed herself once more, she added, "The other reason, my good pirate, is that I am the Captain of this ship."

The pirate Captain looked to Amelia's dangerous green eyes, then to the razor sharp tip of her bayonet at his throat, then back to her eyes again. Neither one showed any promise of his leaving this ship alive. "I yield," he proclaimed, afraid for his life.

"I accept," Amelia told him. "Now, tell this rabble you call a crew to lay down their arms, or I shall have my men kill them all… each and every one."

The pirate Captain gulped audibly, but then managed a high-pitched whistle. The other pirates stopped their fighting and looked over to where their leader lay upon the deck. Some of them looked angrily at Amelia.

"Very well then, scum!" Amelia yelled, getting their attention handily. "Any of you entertaining the idea of rescuing your Captain, think again. I'll cut down any of you like the dogs your areno offense, Doctorif you put one foot toward me or my men. So… drop your weaponsimmediately!or face the consequences!"

The pirates looked into the faces of the _Legacy_ spacers and then that of the angry Captain Amelia Doppler. In a moment, the ship was filled with the sound of weapons hitting the deck as the pirates willingly disarmed themselves.

"All right, spacers!" called Amelia. "Gather them up and escort them down to the brig, on the double!"

The crew escorted their charges down to the brig, and soon there was only Amelia and the pirate Captain left to go. "Mr. MacGee! Get me Mr. Silver… immediately!" Amelia ordered. Jake ran up to where Silver still stood guard, and escorted him back to the Captain.

"Ah, there you are, Silver! Kindly take this rogue down to the brig… I'm sure his loyal crew misses his company," Amelia quipped, her wit returning after a victory. "A word of advice, Mr. Silver, don´t put away that cannon of yours before he is locked securely inside his cell."

"Aye, ma'am!" Silver said and Amelia finally lowered her bayonet from the pirate's throat. "I'll take care o' it right away, ma'am. Get up, you!" Silver said, gesturing significantly with his carbonized laser cannon for the pirate Captain to move out.

Amelia watched them go, then headed up to her stateroom. She knocked on the door, and called out, "Delbert! It's me!"

The door opened, and before Amelia could say one word, she was bowled over off her feet by her children. Amelia laughed from her position on the deck, as her children swarmed about her, hugging and kissing her repeatedly. "Easy, my loves! I'm fine. It´s all right, children…" Amelia said and hugged and kissed them back.

Delbert moved forward, smiling, to her rescue. "They were afraid that they would lose you, you see," he told her. "I did try to tell them that we shouldn't worry about you, but rather worry about the pirates."

Amelia smiled, snuggling her cheek to Amanda's head. "Oh, children… do you know, I have forgiven our Mr. Silver," Amelia announced.

"Really, Mom?" Benjamin asked, clearly surprised.

"Oh, yes… and if I do see him later, I would like to ask him to come up here and tell his recounting of our tale about Treasure Planet. Because you four would want that, wouldn´t you?" Amelia asked.

The children cheered their mother, but Benjamin was determined not to be outdone.

"Mom… you–are–the–BEST!" Benjamin said and hugged his mother again tightly.

"Yes, yes," Amelia added a moment later. "But now, children, please do me a favor, and do let me up off of the deck. It's rather cold down here!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The following day found Jim descending down to the galley.

"Why, Jimbo! How are yeh this grand day, me lad?" Silver rumbled in a kind voice.

"Just great, Silver," Jim responded. "I just came by to pick up lunch for the Captain and her family."

"Ah and so you did. Well, I won't keep yeh from your rounds, lad," Silver replied and gave him a tray with six covered plates of food on it. Jim turned to leave, then turned back to Silver again. "Oh, by the way, I was supposed to tell you that the Captain has invited you to her stateroom when you have the time," Jim informed him, and then left.

Silver dutifully finished his after lunch tasks, cleaned up, and then made his way up to Amelia's stateroom. He reached the door, and knocked politely.

"Enter," he heard Amelia call through the door. Silver opened the door gently, and then ducked his head inside. "Ah, Jimbo, er, Mr. Hawkins said yeh wanted t'see me, Cap'n," Silver began, removing his tricorne hat.

"Yes, do come in, Mr. Silver," Amelia commanded. "If you do recall, I informed you that if you could prove to me that I could trust you, that I would let bygones be bygones. Do you recall that?"

"Aye, Ma'am, so I do," Silver replied, idly fingering the brim of his battered hat.

"You have rewarded Mr. Hawkins' trust in your character, Mr. Silver. And mine as well. As far as I am concerned, we are back to square one again. Good evening, Mr. Silver. I am Captain Amelia Doppler… how do you do?" Amelia began with a small smile, extending her hand out to shake.

Silver grinned too, his cyborg eye glowing a golden-white. He took Amelia's slender hand in his own, and shook. "Tis a fine pleasure t'make yer acquaintance, Ma'am. Yeh run a fine ship, so yeh do," Silver replied, letting go of her hand.

"Thank you," Amelia responded. "There a fine bunch of spacers, if I do say so myself." She then nodded to her right, and her four children rushed into the stateroom, their faces aglow with excitement. "Welcome aboard the _Legacy_, Spacer Silver. Now… for your first duty, I have this lot of junior cadets for you to contend with…"

Silver grinned, then pretended to be wary, though the smile on his face gave him away. "Ah now, Cap'n… what would me duties be then with these fine cadets, ma'am?"

Amanda wriggled with excitement, then exclaimed, "Tell us about Treasure Planet, Mr. Silver!"

The other three looked up at him with pleading eyes, and angelic expressions. "_Please!_" they begged.

Amelia chuckled at her children and their actions. "You see, Mr. Silver… they have already heard my rendition of that tale, as well as that of my husband as well as Mr. Hawkins. Your duty is to give them them your recounting of our adventure. Once you've fulfilled your duty, then you may count yourself officially forgiven."

"Aye, ma'am," Silver replied, giving her a salute and a grin. He dragged a chair around, took his seat, and then beckoned slyly to the Doppler children. "Gather round, me hearties," he told them, laughing as the four children gathered around his knees, eager to listen.

He told them all about the adventure to Treasure Planet from his point of view, and it was clear that even Amelia listened to what he had to say. When Silver brought the tale to its rousing finish, the Doppler children looked up at the big ursinid in awe.

Benjamin was the first to speak. "Wow!" was all he said.

Amelia looked up from her paper work and smiled. "It seems to me, Mr. Silver, that you have earned my children's trust as well as their admiration," she told him matter-of-factly. "And let me tell you that that is no small accomplishment."

"Ah now, Cap'n… I was just tellin' the tykes a story. What child can resist hearin' a tale o' action and adventure, I ask yeh?" Silver replied humbly.

"Nevertheless," Amelia continued. "I shall have a rather pointed discussion with the Admiralty, and see to it that when you come to Montressor… it shall be as a free man."

"God bless yeh, Cap'n!" Silver replied in heart-felt thanks.

"That is all for the moment, Mr. Silver," Amelia then said, Captain once more. "You are dismissed. Oh, if you should see Mr. Hawkins, kindly ask him to stop by when he is available."

"Aye aye, Cap'n," Silver said, getting to his feet. "An' thanks again…"

A half an hour later, Jim ducked his head into Amelia's stateroom door. "You wanted to see me, Captain?" he asked.

"Ah, yes," Amelia said, stowing away the last of her paper work into its appropriate storage area. "Do come in… and kindly shut the door, if you please."

Jim removed his hat, and moved to just before Amelia's desk. Amelia placed her elbows on the desk's surface, and looked up at the expectant Jim.

"Mr. Hawkins," she began in a calm, quiet voice. "I have a question for you."

"Yes, ma'am?" Jim replied.

"Did your mother drop you on your head when you were young, perhaps?" Amelia growled.

"What?" Jim asked, taken aback.

"Let me make this abundantly clear to you, Mr. Hawkins," Amelia said, getting slowly to her feet, and leaning over her desk. "If you capture a pirate, you _do NOT let him GO!_" Amelia bellowed. She directed her laser-like green eyes into Jim's, and continued. "In the Interstellar Navy, we call that 'aiding and abetting a fugitive', Mr. Hawkins… and that is punishable by a generous visit to the penal colony on Arcturus Prime. Am I making myself clear, sir?"

"Painfully so, Captain," Jim replied, inwardly cringing.

"Very well then," Amelia said, tugging her jacket back down, and retaking her seat once more. "Let usyou and Ithen talk about a suitable punishment, shall we?"

Jim swallowed hard, then replied, "Yes, Captain…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Three weeks later, the RLS _Legacy_ hove to at its permanent berth at the Crescentia Spaceport. Once all the lines were made secure, and the ship was put to rights, Amelia summoned the local authorities, who came and trundled the pirates from the brig to the local hoosegow.

After that, she dismissed her crew for shore leave, andafter kissing Delbert and her childrenAmelia made a visit to one Admiral Barrie at the Admiralty. An old spacer friend of hers, Admiral Barrie was able to rescind all charges against John Silver, based on Amelia's assurances of his new-found allegiance to the crown.

Upon returning to the _Legacy_, Amelia soon found Silver up on the quarterdeck, quietly smoking his pipe. "Well, Mr. Silver… it's quite official now," Amelia told him. "You are a free man… again a citizen of the Empire."

"Thank yeh agin, Cap'n," Silver told her, shaking her hand again. "Tis a fine thing to be able to start over, so it is."

Jim then took Silver down to the Benbow Inn, to introduce him to his friends as well as his mother. In two weeks, Silver began his work at the Inn as the cook.

He worked hard, and with his assistance, Sarah was able to make the Benbow a profitable venture once more.

Time passed, Jim returned to the Interstellar Academy, and after a long while, Silver and Sarah became "very good" friends. Another year later, and he and Sarah married, finally giving Jim a father figure once more. The Hawkinser, the Silverswere one big happy family.

As for the Dopplers… well, they lived a peaceful life once again. However, now and again, the children were allowed to go down to the Benbow Inn to listen to their Uncle Silver relate his many adventures to them.

The very next year, Jim finally graduated from the Academy and was assigned a post aboard his first Royal Light Ship. In a surprisingly short amount of time, Jim was able to distinguish himself so, that he finally got the command of a ship of his very own. It was not a Royal Light Ship, but a fast frigate, called the _Golden Hind_, and everyoneincluding a very proud Captain Ameliacongratulated Jim on his first command.

Even the normally reserved Amelia forgot all about her pride, and hugged Jim fiercely to show how proud she was of him.

Silver and Sarah then made their way toward Jim. "Jim! Silver and I have the perfect present to commemorate your first command," Sarah declared.

"You do? What?" Jim asked, more than a little curious.

"Oh ho, Jimmo lad!" Silver remarked. "In about five months time, boyo, you're goin' to be a Big Brother, so yeh are!" Silver proclaimed to all and sundry.

It was fortunate indeed, that Amelia's quick reflexes saved the day, allowing her to catch Jim before he fell over in absolute shock and surprise.

The Doppler children laughed at their Uncle Jim. Jim quickly recovered, and hugged his proud Mom fiercely, and repeatedly shook Silver's hand, when he wasn't hugging him too, that is…

Benjamin has an odd expression on his face, and was strangely quiet. He tugged on Delbert's pant leg, and when his father bent down, whispered, "Um, Dad, where do babies come from?"

Delbert blinked repeatedly, his mouth opening and closing many times with not a sound coming out. He finally regained his composure and tried to explain to his only son. "Um, well, you see, Benjamin… it's rather complicated really. Ahem! You see, when a mother and a father really love one another, they… oh, dear…" Delbert stammered to a halt, glaring at Amelia, who was doing all she could not to laugh. Delbert arched an eyebrow then, and said clearly and succinctly to his son, "Ah, Benjamin… go ask your mother."

Amelia blinked, then shot her now smirking husband a look. She then shrugged, smiled, and moved over to Benjamin and tried very hard to explain to her ten year old boy, just where babies came from…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Ten years passed…

"Mother, can we go now?" A young human girl yelled up the stairs.

"Soon, Jessica," Sarah replied to her eager daughter. "Very soon."

"Good," the girl told her, "because I really want to go and see Aunt Amelia. She told me that she would tell about Treasure Planet again."

"Jessica Amelia Silver, you have heard that story at least twenty times now. Aren't you getting the least bit tired of hearing it yet?" Sarah asked as she came down the stairs.

"No way!" Jessica said.

Silver followed his wife down the stairs, laughing. "That´s me girl, Jessie lass," he said proudly.

"Thanks, Dad," Jessica replied, giving the big man a kiss on the cheek. The three of them then began to walk up to the Doppler mansion.

Once inside, and reunited with the Dopplers, they all started to reminisce about the good old days. Their rememberances were cut short by the doorbell ringing.

Delbert got to his feet to answer the door. Amanda and her husband smiled at the Doctor, who's eyes lit up happily, and called his company to greet his daughter and her husband.

"Dad! It´s so good to see you again!" Amanda said, hugging her slender father tightly.

"Amanda! I've missed you, dear. My, but it certainly warms my heart to see you well," Delbert remarked, holding his daughter's hands fondly.

Then Amanda smiled, and dashed over to hug her mother, allowing Delbert a chance to talk with husband. Jerry was a handsome human fellow, five years older than Amanda.

"Oh, come now! Come in, the both of you," Delbert commanded, moving out of the way, so everyone could move inside.

"My, Amanda my love, you have grown so since the last time we've seen you," Amelia observed after hugging her daughter again.

"Mom? Jerry and I have a suprise for you and Dad," Amanda said, smiling up at her husband.

"Oh? And what would that be, dear?" Amelia asked, curious.

"Hmm. Let's go into the living room, shall we? I think you'd better be sitting down for this," Amanda cautioned.

Their curiosity peaked, Amelia and Delbert did as they were told, returnign to where Silver, Sarah, and Jessica sat talking.

"Ah now, Amanda me darlin'," Silver greeted her. "You're the very image o' yer lovely mother, so yeh are!"

"Oh, stop that, John Silver," Amanda laughed, blushing. "He's forever saying things like that to get me to blush, Jerry."

"Maybe you'd care to let me in on your secret then, Mr. Silver," Jerry teased, winking at his wife, who giggled.

Silver laughed heartily. "Ah now, another kidder in the family, is it? Ah, tis a grand thing to know, so it is!"

Amelia interrupted the teasing to get back to the point. "Amanda? You said you had something you wished to tell your father and I?"

"Oh yes! Brace yourself, Momma… but you're going to be grandparents soon!" Amanda announced.

The room became very quiet all of the sudden. That lasted… oh, about fifteen seconds, when Amelia broke the peace to laugh with joy, hugging her daughter fiercely.

A half-minute later, Amanda grunted, saying, "Mom… can´t breathe."

"Oh, I do apologize, dear," Amelia said, releasing her daughter quickly. "You're going to be a mother… that´s just so wonderful!"

Jessica giggled. "Just wait until Jim hears about this," Jessica said quietly and Silver nodded in agreement.

"Aye, lass. Though, sets me fair to wonderin' when the boy and his fair Alice are goin' to make Sarah an' me grandparents."

"I'm not quite sure my heart could take being a grandmother twice in the same year," Amelia declared, squeezing her husband's hand.

"Oh, come on, Mom! I'm sure you can handle it. Of course, you needn't worry about Benjamin… he's going to be a virgin until he is forty at least."

"Amanda Sarah MacUmber, I am going to pretend like I didn't hear that," proclaimed yet another new voice, startling everybody.

A rather dour Benjamin, his arms crossed, his face disapproving, glowered at his sister. Jim and and the raven-haired Alice stood at the door to the living room, holding hands.

"Poppa, you forgot to lock the door again," Alice told Delbert, grinning. She then moved over to hug her smiling mother warmly.

"So, Alice my love, what brings you and our illustrious Mr. Hawkins our way?" Amelia asked, putting her arms about both her girl's waists.

"Well, Mom, we heard that Amanda and Jerry were visiting, and decided to make it a family gathering instead," Benjamin declared with a grin.

"Oh, that… and one other thing besides," Jim mentioned casually.

"Oh? Do tell, Mr. Hawkins? More news from the Interstellar Navy?" Amelia asked.

Alice looked over to Jim, who looked back at her. Then Jim started, "Um, no Ma'am. Not really. Though, before we begin, you and Delbert might want to take your seats…"

End 


End file.
